Transplant
by HellequinSweetblood
Summary: Slight prequel to movie. Clay's reaction to discovering he has to get a transplant. You dont need to watch the movie to understand this, read a summary and you'll be good. Sorry that it's so short :/ plz give it a shot anyways. Enjoy BeautifulPeople.


Ok guys first Awake fic actually wrote this right after the movie came out. i was there on opening day and i wrote this the next day instead of doing math XD you dont really have to have seen the movie before reading this. Just read a summary of the movie and you should be good. Most is explained in the fic. If you find spelling mistakes, i was hungover when i typed it. and thats it lol Enjoy BeautifulPeople 3

CougarsKitten

PS keep a weather eye on the horizon cuz there should be a new story coming up soon for any Losers fans that read my stuff. BTW if you havent seen The Losers yet watch it, it's grand and quite funny. If you like Chris Evans you'll like it cuz he's in it. Also read my other fics and tell me what you think! I live on reviews and constructive criticism!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

Clayton knew his heart was weak, but a transplant? This couldn't be real, this had to be a joke. "Are you 100% certain," he asked his doctor, Jack Harper. Jack nodded his head solemnly and Clay knew to had to be true. He suddenly felt as though someone put a knife in his throat and twisted it as it tightened while the tears threatened to fall. He couldn't believe this was happening. A heart transplant? I wonder how Mother is gonna take this, he thought, she'll probably have a heart attack herself just thinking about my heart attack. And everything my heart attack unveiled. Clay's thoughts were interrupted when Jack continued talking.

"Now because your blood type is so rare, it's gonna take longer to find you a heart than most would. It may take up to a few years, but you'll be okay. Your heart is still strong enough to get you through another few years." Clay just nodded, not trusting his voice. That's somewhat better news, he thought. He cleared his throat, trusted his voice and spoke for the first time in what felt like days.

"I need to get some air and collect my thoughts if that's alright with you," Clay croaked hoarsely.

"Of course, that's fine. This is a lot to process at once although you're doing better than some who get this news. Go home and think. Talk it over with your family and come talk to me in a couple days when you're thinking more clearly," Jack answered. Thank God, he understood Clay's discomfort and alarm. Clay nodded and said his good bye to the man that had saved his life and, with that, he went home. He still lived with his mother but he was only 21 and they ran his dead father's business together. He was not looking forward to tell his mother the bad news. All she had was him and it was the same vice versa. She couldn't lose him and he couldn't lose her. Suddenly the woman he was just thinking about entered the room. Lilith Beresford, his mother. Despite her age of 56 years, she always looked young and lively. He was not afraid to say that his mother was beautiful. She smiled brightly at her son and kissed his cheek.

"Hello dear, how was your appointment? What did Dr Harper have to say?" Clay smiled weakly. Despite his recent heart attack, his mother's spirits seemed to be heightened which was odd for her. She worried about him a lot. Clay half expected her to be at an all time high with her worry now.

"Mother, please have a seat. I'm afraid there's some bad news." His heart broke a little as her face fell slightly. Clay proceeded to tell her everything that Jack had said. By the time he was finished, she was sobbing loudly and clutching her son for dear life. He held her and whispered that everything was gonna be okay and that Jack would find him a heart. In comforting his mother, Clay found a small amount of humour in this otherwise serious and grim situation. He thought it was rather funny that he was comforting his mother as though it was her getting a heart transplant instead of him. But as he comforted his mother and whispered reassuring words to her, he wasn't even sure who he was trying to reassure more; himself or his mother? If he was going to be completely honest, he was scared shitless. What if Jack couldn't find him a heart? What if he found a heart but it was only a little better than his own? Would Jack still do the surgery or look for something better? And even though he trusted Jack with his life, what if something went wrong during surgery and he died? What would happen to his mother? Clay shuddered, he didn't want to think about dying and leaving his mother behind. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and focused on comforting his mother. But those thoughts lingered, buzzing at the back of his mind. Quiet enough to go unnoticed but loud enough to keep him up at night.


End file.
